The optimum combustion temperature of the water system engine is the temperature when the thermostat is about to open but not yet open. Because the thermostat slowly opens based on the temperature increase. Higher the water temperature, more the thermostat opens. When the thermostat opens completely, a large cycle is formed. At this time, the electric fan starts to work, and the temperature difference increases. The water temperature gets unstable, causing incomplete combustion. As a result, the fuel consumption gets increased, the power gets reduced, and the exhaust-gas emissions exceed the standard. Therefore, the anti-freezing solution is needed to keep the engine temperature in a constant and stable state.
Traditional anti-freezing solution only has one role, i.e., anti-freezing. The temperature is unstable. After long-term use, water scale will appear, resulting in water path congestions.